Depressant
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Sasuke tak pernah keberatan menikahi seorang duda beranak satu bernama Minato. Ia senang bisa menjadikan Naruto sebagai anak tirinya, tetapi perasaan buruk selalu ia rasakan disetiap kali dirinya berdekatan dengan Naruto. Anak itu aneh, terkadang ia bisa sangat pendiam, dan terkadang bisa menjadi sangat ceria./ NARUSASU/ MINASASU.


Namikaze Naruto terpaku. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia dibuat terkejut hari ini. Pertama saat sang kakek yang seorang novelis terkenal mengabari perihal kepulangannya dari Okinawa secara mendadak subuh tadi, kedua tentang kepindahan sekolahnya yang baru disampaikan buttler pribadinya —Hatake Kakashi beberapa jam yang lalu beserta rencana check up rutinnya yang dipercepat menjadi minggu depan, dan ketiga perihal kenyataan yang disembunyikan sang ayah —Namikaze Minato yang baginya terlampau mengejutkan untuk ia dengar di usianya yang masih terbilang belia —16 tahun, juga hal-hal mengejutkan lainnya yang tak mampu ia ingat satu persatu sejak ia bangun tidur pagi ini.

Naruto masih saja bergeming di tempat dengan tatapan tak fokus. Segelas susu hangat dalam genggaman tak terasa kian mengerat tatkala lontaran demi lontaran kalimat yang mengejutkan masih saja terucap dari bibir pria pirang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia ingin sekali mengorek telinganya yang mungkin dipenuhi debu, seperti tumpukan buku porno usang yang ia sembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur —tepatnya di dalam kotak dus yang sama berdebunya dengan buku-buku itu sendiri.

Sekali lagi Naruto berusaha untuk mendengarkan suara tegas namun lembut dari bibir Minato. Ia ingin menampar pipinya sendiri, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa apa yang disampaikan pria itu adalah benar adanya. Dan Naruto mengutuk logikanya yang membenarkan hal itu, dan berpura-pura menyuap potongan roti berselai cokelat yang disiapkan para pelayan untuknya di meja makan.

Kenyataannya mereka berdua memang sedang melakukan sarapan rutin seperti biasa, namun topik obrolan merekalah yang tidak biasa bagi Naruto.

"Kau mengerti kan mengenai keputusan, Daddy, ini, Naruto?" Nada pertanyaan Minato memecah belah konsentrasi Naruto di meja makan. Sialnya Naruto ingin sekali berpura-pura tuli, dan berencana melarikan diri setelah ia menghabiskan menu sarapannya pagi ini. Sayangnya hal itu cuma menjadi angan-angan belaka baginya.

"Hm, yes, Dad," sahutnya tanpa minat.

Minato menegaskan tatapannya saat melihat keengganan dari tindak-tanduk Naruto. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau putra semata wayangnya ini keberatan. Tanpa Naruto mengungkapkannya pun ia sudah tahu, karena dirinya adalah seorang ayah.

Minato menghela napas parau sebelum melunakkan tatapan kecewanya dengan senyuman. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya —maksudku, calon pengganti Ibumu. Dad, yakin kau pasti akan menyayanginya seperti, Dad, Naruto…, semua hanyalah masalah waktu bagimu."

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti tangkisan di telinga Naruto. Bilang saja ayahnya yang duda ini memang berniat untuk menikah lagi.

"Dia… dia sedikit mirip Ibumu. Sifatnya, senyumnya, juga tingkah lakunya, kecuali keegoisannya. Kushina memang jauh lebih galak dan tidak sabaran, tidak seperti dia yang cenderung berpikir dengan kepala dingin sebelum meledak. Yah, kau tahu maksud, Dad, kan, Naruto?" Ia menambahi. Terdengar seperti cara membujuk yang licik. Minato mengiming-imingi seorang ibu tiri yang baik hati, memprovokator pola pikiran Naruto dari sosok ibu tiri, dan juga keengganannya memiliki calon penghuni baru di rumah ini.

Lihat? Duda beranak satu yang sudah haus akan belaian selama lima tahun itu mulai menjalankan aksinya secara terang-terangan sekarang. Mungkin beliau mulai jengah hidup seorang diri selama Naruto berada di Amerika —Negara asal Minato sebelum memperoleh status kewarganegaraan Jepang yang ia warisi dari kakeknya Naruto. Dulu Naruto memang tinggal di Negara itu, tapi sekarang ia telah kembali setelah selesai menjalani pengobatan yang menjemukkan juga panjang sampai ia lupa cara berbicara dan bahasa kelahirannya sendiri.

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat Minato tidak sepenuhnya hidup sendirian, Naruto bahkan tidak buta untuk melihat puluhan pelayan yang berjejer di rumah ini setiap harinya. Katakanlah Minato memang ingin melepas status dudanya dan hidup secara normal seperti pria-pria kesepian lainnya di luar sana.

"Naruto…."

Mata biru cemerlang Naruto berhenti pada sosok dewasa di sebrang meja, mengamati tindak-tanduknya yang begitu gelisah, dan ia menghela kasar napas di mulutnya sebelum menjawab panggilan itu. "Terserah kaulah, Dad."

"Kau setuju?" Minato menatapnya tak percaya, berusaha menahan letupan dahsyat yang mendera jantungnya. Ia jadi terkesan seperti penderita lemah jantung daripada dikatakan gembira.

Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum beku. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk menyenangkan hati sang ayah yang seorang duda kesepian itu. Tapi, yah, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus semua jasa-jasa sang ayah. "Ya, tentu. Dad, pantas mendapatkan pendamping baru."

"Kau benar-benar serius? Tidak marah atau mengamuk lagi?"

Salah satu alis pirang Naruto menukik heran. "Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Semua keputusan ada di tangan, Dad, lagipula aku penasaran wanita seperti apa yang bisa meluluhkan hatimu itu?"

"Ehm, sebenarnya… dia bukan perempuan, Naruto."

"What—"

"Dia laki-laki."

"Wha —Dad?" Ekspresi Naruto berubah linglung. Ia sampai harus menajamkan telinga serta kewarasannya untuk mendengar kenyataan mengejutkan ini.

"Dan namanya adalah, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Tak peduli dengan kebingungan serta keterkejutan sang anak, Minato menyelesaikan informasinya dengan cepat. Lagipula semua yang ia katakan adalah fakta. Calon pendamping barunya memang seorang laki-laki. Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Seorang yatim-piatu yang tidak memiliki sanak saudara dan sebagainya. Dia pribadi yang tertutup namun hangat. Pribadi yang tak banyak berbicara, namun bisa mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menyentuh maupun menenangkan. Pribadi yang tidak segalak mendiang istrinya, namun bisa jauh lebih berbahaya dari macan betina. Dan ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan sosok pria itu, sejak ia tanpa sengaja mengenalnya di sebuah cafe berbintang di dekat pembangunan proyek barunya.

Sekali melihat, Minato sudah tahu kalau hatinya telah bermasalah. Sosok Sasuke terlalu silau di matanya. Jeratan pria berhelai raven dan bermata kelam itu terlalu dahsyat untuk ia tolak. Maka jadilah ia yang seperti remaja kasmaran. Ia mencari tahu segala hal tentang Sasuke, mulai dari kebiasaannya, jam kerjanya di cafe itu, nomor ponselnya, alamat rumahnya, hal-hal apa yang disukai pria itu, dan juga hal-hal apa pula yang dia benci. Pokoknya Minato mengetahui semua itu dengan sedikit usaha keras dan susah payah. Sampai pada akhirnya ia dapat berkenalan langsung dan memulai hubungan yang lebih intim sebagai mana mestinya. Tapi tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto yang saat itu masih berada di Amerika.

"Naruto… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato, yang lagi-lagi berhasil menarik kesadarannya bagai magnet.

Sebelum menjawab, Naruto berdeham beberapa kali guna menjernihkan pita suaranya yang sempat tersumbat. Kabar berita ini memang sangat mengejutkan dari bayangannya, dan Naruto sempat kebingungan harus menjawab seperti apa. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka—

"Hm, Dad, yakin? Aku tak tahu kalau orientasi seseorang bisa berubah hanya karena ditinggal mati selama bertahun-tahun."

—kalau ayahnya ini seorang biseksual.

"Bukan begitu," Minato mengelak. "Dad, hanya tidak ingin menggantikan posisi Kushina sebagai wanita tercantik dalam hidup, Dad, direbut oleh wanita lain. Bukankah dulu kau juga mencemaskan hal itu?" ungkapnya. Naruto mendengus hiperbola disertai putaran bola mata yang sama dramatisnya dengan hal itu.

"Okay, jadi kapan, Dad, akan mengenalkan pria itu padaku?"

Akhirnya Minato dapat menghela napas lega, Naruto akan menyetujui pernikahan keduanya walaupun ia tahu kalau hubungan sesama jenis masih sedikit tabu di Jepang, tidak seperti Negara-Negara barat seperti Amerika misalnya.

"Secepatnya. Dad, akan mengabari, Sasuke, terlebih dahulu."

Rona kebahagiaan tercetak jelas pada raut Minato. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa mengesahkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke melalui restu sang putra.

 **Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Depressant ® Nagisa Yuuki**

Kebingungan nampak memenuhi seluruh isi pikiran Naruto. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menjelma dalam benaknya. Yang pertama, mengenai ajakan makan siang sang ayah yang berujung pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang yang bernama Sasuke. Kedua, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka jika sosok yang bernama Sasuke itu ternyata cukup cantik —terlepas dari statusnya yang seorang laki-laki tulen. Ketiga, ia tidak tahu kalau pertemuan pertama ini akan sangat berkesan untuknya. Keempat, sialnya Naruto tidak bisa berpaling saat bertatapan dengan sepasang obsidian kelam pria raven itu. Kelima, jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak karuan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja.

"Naruto-kun?"

Desiran yang ada di jantungnya seperti mengalirkan sengatan kesekujur tubuh. Rasanya begitu dingin dan aneh, tapi juga hangat disaat yang bersamaan. Netra biru jernihnya yang sedikit berkabut melirik cepat sosok yang tadi sempat memanggilnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu lagi. Ah, Naruto sangat suka mendengarnya, seperti melodi piano yang menentramkan raga. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan bagaimana sepasang bibir berwarna merah itu bergerak. Sensual sekali.

Naruto berdeham cepat. Ia lupa kalau ayahnya juga masih ada di dekatnya sekarang. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau selera ayahku rupanya cukup bagus. Kupikir dia akan memilih seorang pria bertato atau berjenggot lebat seperti halnya kakek-kakek."

Minato tergelak, walau dalam hati ia merasa jengkel atas tudingan putranya, dasar anak kurang ajar, dan ia juga tak mengelak bahwa Sasuke yang tersenyum menawan di sebelahnya membuat ia bahagia luar biasa.

"Pikiran macam apa itu, bodoh," dengus Minato.

Naruto tak terlalu mendengar perkataan itu dan lebih fokus memperhatikan Sasuke yang menatapnya heran.

"Jadi kapan, Dad, akan mengajak Sasuke tinggal bersama kita?"

"Kalau kau setuju, rencananya Dad ingin mengajaknya sesegera mungkin," sahutnya lugas.

"Ok, no problem, Dad. Aku pasti akan sangat senang sekali jika Sasuke tinggal bersama kita, lagipula sekarang aku sudah boleh memanggilnya Papa, bukan?" Kilatan mata Naruto mendadak berubah. Sasuke bersumpah sedetik lalu ia melihat kilauan biru itu berubah gelap dan dipenuhi kebencian.

"Ya, tentu saja," Minato merangkul bahu Sasuke seraya tersenyum lebar. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih tertegun atas tatapan tajam Naruto, firasatnya entah mengapa berbisik kalau sebenarnya Naruto tidak menyukai panggilan 'Papa' untuk dirinya. Apa mungkin Naruto itu sebenarnya tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Atau mungkin juga Naruto memang menolak kehadirannya saja.

 **…**

Seminggu berlalu sejak Sasuke resmi tinggal di kediaman Namikaze. Awalnya ia merasa sangat senang karena hubungan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan akhirnya diterima oleh putra tunggal kekasihnya. Tetapi Sasuke sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto. Terkadang anak itu bersikap sangat manis kepadanya, dan terkadang dia justru bersikap sangat dingin. Sasuke tak mengerti, ketika bertanya kepada Minato, pria itu hanya menjawab bahwa semua itu hanya perasaan Sasuke saja. Naruto mungkin hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran Sasuke, jadi wajar jika Sasuke malah menganggap sikap Naruto kepadanya itu aneh.

"Papa? Apa yang Papa lakukan disana?"

Sasuke menjatuhkan wadah garam yang ia pegang ketika mendengar suara Naruto di dekat telinganya. Padahal baru saja ia memikirkan perihal keanehan sikap Naruto, dan pemuda berambut kuning itu justru sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Naruto, sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati, sebisa mungkin ia sembunyikan nada gugup dalam kuantitas suaranya.

"Hm, baru saja. Kulihat Papa sedang memasak jadi kupikir Papa memerlukan bantuanku, tapi rupanya Papa terlalu sibuk melamun sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku," jelas Naruto. Sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah seringai. Bahkan cara dia tersenyum terlihat sangat aneh di mata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah ke ruang makan. Sebentar lagi sarapan akan segera siap."

"Hmm," Naruto hanya membalasnya melalui anggukan. Tapi seperti tak berniat untuk benar-benar meninggalkan ruang dapur. "Apa yang Papa masak?" kepalanya melongok melalui bahu Sasuke, sementara tubuh bagian depannya bersentuhan dengan punggung sang raven.

"Nasi goreng. Apa kau suka?" tanyanya sekali lagi, namun suaranya terdengar bergetar kali ini.

Diam-diam Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya semakin ke atas. Tapi ia tetap berpura-pura seolah tak tahu kalau saat ini Papa tirinya terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan mereka.

"Yeah, aku suka. Dulu mendiang ibuku selalu memasakkanku nasi goreng sebagai sarapan. Aku jadi rindu beliau," lirih Naruto. Ekspresi pemuda itu mendadak murung. Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari kedua lengan tan si pirang telah melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping. "Tapi… sekarang aku punya Papa, walau aku harus berbagi dengan Daddy bagiku tak masalah."

"Apa maksud-ahh! Ngghh!" Sasuke mendesah cukup keras. Keringat dingin bergulir dari keningnya. Tangan Naruto yang sebelumnya melingkar di pinggangnya telah menyusup ke dalam apron merah tua yang Sasuke pakai, juga menyusup ke dalam kemeja biru miliknya. Jari-jari Naruto yang lihai memilin-milin dua puting Sasuke yang mudah sekali sensitif. "Naruh…toh…jah…nganhh…ahh!" tungkai kakinya mendadak lemas, Sasuke hanya mampu tersandar di dada bidang anak tirinya tanpa tenaga.

"Kau manis, Papa. Aku juga ingin mencicipimu seperti Daddy."

Mendengar bisikan seduktif penuh gairah itu membuat celananya menggembung dalam sekejap. Sasuke kewalahan. Naruto dan libido masa pertumbuhan remajanya telah mengalahkan pertahanan diri Sasuke. Ia hanya mampu menggeleng, mulutnya meracau mengeluarkan desahan yang mati-matian ia tahan. Sekarang sebelah tangan Naruto bergerak luwes memasuki celana dalam Sasuke, sementara yang satu tetap dibiarkan menggoda putingnya yang telah mengeras seperti kejantanannya.

"Ahh…ahhh…mmhh…mmpppt…mmmpptt!"

Sasuke tak kuasa menahan semua godaan di titik tersensitif tubuhnya. Hanya desahan demi desahan yang sanggup ia lafalkan ketika lidah Naruto menggerayangi rongga lembabnya tanpa permisi. Sasuke benar-benar tidak berdaya dibuatnya. Naruto dan sentuhan agresifnya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang biasanya Minato lakukan pada dirinya.

"Apa kau suka, Papa?" bisik Naruto menggoda. Bibir si blonde merangsang telinga Sasuke melalui tiupan napasnya. "Kau keras, dan… nikmat."

Sasuke menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ini tidak benar. Bagaimana jika sampai Minato melihat. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa menahan gejolak panas yang menyerang libidonya, bukan memasrahkan diri atas segala sentuhan Naruto.

"Chukuph…," Sasuke menggeleng sekali lagi. Napasnya mulai putus-putus saat penisnya yang tegang diremas lembut oleh bocah kuning itu. "Jangan…ahh…Narut…tohh…."

"Papa, berisik," Naruto memperingatinya dengan seulas seringai licik. "Papa mau Daddy mendengar desahanmu, hm?" nada jahil terselip dalam setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto. Padahal ialah yang paling semangat membuat Sasuke mendesah.

Akibat perbuatannya yang terus menggoda penis dan puting Sasuke yang kian tegang, alhasil Sasuke tak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya yang membuncah ruah. Tapi sayangnya Naruto kembali menggoda dirinya dengan menutup akses Sasuke membuang seluruh benihnya.

"Mmmnnn!" teriakan frustasi Sasuke mengalun dalam kurungan telapak tangan Naruto. Cepat-cepat ia dudukkan tubuh lemas Sasuke di atas lantai dapur, mempreteli tali apron yang kini telah tumbang di samping kaki kirinya, lalu melucuti kemeja beserta celana jeans yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke. "Hmmppp!" lelaki raven itu memberontak tak setuju. Dua tangannya menarik telapak tangan yang menyekap mulutnya.

"Kau masih keras, Papa. Mau kubantu melunakkannya, hm?"

"Hmmppp…mpppttt…."

"Oh, baiklah… seperti keinginan Papa. Aku akan membantumu untuk merasa nikmat."

Itu dan sukses membuat kedua bola mata Sasuke melotot ngeri. Ia melirik ke arah pintu dapur berharap Minato datang dan menghentikan niat putranya ini, tetapi di satu sisi ia juga takut Minato melihat dirinya yang hampir digagahi putra semata wayangnya sendiri, Naruto.

Rasanya cukup mengherankan, bagaimana pemuda yang sedang berada dalam fase pertumbuhan seperti Naruto bisa memiliki tenaga sekuat ini untuk mengekangnya. Sasuke bahkan tidak mampu menggeser sedikitpun tubuhnya sendiri ketika Naruto memaksa dirinya duduk menungging di atas lantai. Rasa dingin yang menggelitiki penisnya ketika menyentuh lantai semakin membuat benda itu mengeras dan lengket. Naruto terlihat sangat menyukainya karena itulah ia kembali meremas gemas kejantanan Sasuke yang terasa sangat pas dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Apakah disini panas? Tubuhmu berkeringat cukup banyak Papa," cibirnya, yang tak lama kemudian tertawa lepas. Lagi, Naruto memilin pucuk puting Sasuke, bergantian dari kiri ke kanan, lalu ke kiri lagi, kemudian berakhir di penis sang raven. Membuat pria yang berjarak usia 10 tahun darinya mendesah semakin keras, dan tentunya telapak tangan Naruto masih setia membekap celah bibir itu untuk terbuka. "Kau ingin aku berhenti bermain? Hmm, baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu tentunya."

Lehernya dilahap buas, kecupan-kecupan yang diserta gigitan dan kuluman mewarnai seluruh jengkal leher jenjang itu. Naruto terus menandainya, mengecap rasa asin yang dihasilkan keringat dari pori-pori kulit Sasuke. Berlanjut sampai ke rahang, pipi, dan terakhir membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman menuntut nan panjang. Leguhan demi leguhan terdengar, dan Naruto tak berniat berhenti sampai disitu, dua tangannya yang menganggur kembali berpusat untuk menggoda puting dada serta penis Sasuke yang berkedut buas.

Sasuke masih bersikeras untuk meronta. Ia tidak ingin menuruti libidonya, tidak ingin mengkhianati Minato, ataupun membiarkan Naruto berbuat sesuka hati pada tubuhnya. Tetapi ketika ia mengangkat pantatnya yang menempel pada lantai, sesuatu yang keras dan juga berdenyut langsung menusuk-nusuk lubang analnya yang terasa gatal. Sasuke panik. Ia tahu benda apa yang berniat membobol manholenya.

"Mmm —puah! Lepaskan! Hhh, jangan Naruto —aaarrgh!"

Namun hal itu percuma, karena Naruto begitu sungguh-sungguh pada pendiriannya. Bocah kuning keras kepala itu kembali menyekap mulut Sasuke, menghindari keributan dan kedatangan sang ayah ke ruang dapur. Sentuhan tangannya mencoba memberi rangsangan pada dada Sasuke, meremat-rematnya, berniat menjadikan dada rata itu membesar layaknya dada seorang wanita.

"Hah!" mata hitam itu terbuka lebar-lebar di tengah kegelapan. Sesuatu yang menggelitiki di dalam baju dan celananya membuat ia tak nyaman. Ia meraba-raba benda itu yang ternyata seonggok tangan kekar dari si pemilik yang tertidur lelap di belakang punggungnya. Napas hangat orang itu menggelitiki tengkuk kepala Sasuke yang terasa berkeringat.

"Mimpi?" bisiknya tak yakin. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan mewah bernuansa eropa. Ini adalah kamar Minato —orang yang tidur sambil memeluknya erat dari belakang. Orang yang juga menyusupkan kedua tangannya untuk meraba tubuh sensitif Sasuke. Orang yang membuatnya bermimpi mengerikan sekaligus menggairahkan.

Dengan kesadaran penuh, Sasuke memukul wajahnya sendiri. Benar-benar suatu kebodohan mengatakan mimpi itu menggairahkan padahal bukankah ia merasa sangat tersiksa ketika anak tirinya berusaha memperkosa dirinya.

"Minato?" Sasuke mencoba membangunkan sang suami. Tapi hanya suara dengkuran halus yang dapat tertangkap oleh telinganya. Sepertinya Minato memang sangat kelelahan setelah bekerja seharian di kantor. Akhirnya Sasuke menggeliat pelan-pelan untuk melepaskan pelukan Minato beserta tangan-tangan nakal yang meraba-raba tubuhnya walau si pemilik sedang tertidur. Namun sayangnya yang ia dapatkan setelah lepas dari sentuhan Minato adalah, penisnya yang teracung gagah di balik celana dalamnya yang menggembung besar.

'Sial!' Naruto dan mimpi aneh itu rupanya terbawa sampai ia terbangun tengah malam begini. Jalan satu-satunya Sasuke harus menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri di kamar mandi. Dan itu sangat menyiksa, karena ia butuh sentuhan nyata untuk membuatnya klimaks di tengah rasa sakit ketika sedang ereksi. Tapi tidak mungkin membangunkan Minato yang tertidur sangat lelap. Sasuke masih punya hati untuk tidak mengganggu waktu istirahat suami tercintanya itu.

 **…**

Berbalutkan seragam lengkap beserta rona cerah di wajah, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang memasak di dapur. Melihat lelaki yang telah dinikahi ayahnya secara sah tengah kesulitan mengambil sesuatu di atas lemari dekat kompor, Naruto berinisiatif untuk membantunya.

Namun karena terlalu bersemangat Naruto justru menubruk punggung Sasuke, lalu menyentuh tangannya yang hampir sampai meraih sebotol garam.

"Papa terlihat kesulitan," katanya dengan nada ceria. Wajahnya yang segar nampak tersenyum lebar menatap wajah kaget Sasuke.

"Ka-kau…."

"Apa yang Papa masak?" tanya Naruto antusias. Ia menyerahkan sebotol kecil garam ke tangan Sasuke. Nampaknya Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikan ketegangan yang menghinggapi wajah tampan Papa tirinya itu.

"Nasi goreng," Sasuke tercekat. Ini sama seperti mimpinya yang semalam. Naruto yang menghampirinya ketika sedang memasak, Naruto yang bertanya padanya, lalu dirinya yang menjawab serupa. Diam-diam Sasuke menahan gejolak tremor di jantungnya.

"Ah, aku suka nasi goreng! Dulu mendiang ibuku sering memasakkanku ini sebagai sarapan. Aku jadi rindu beliau."

"Begitukah?" gelagat Sasuke berubah kaku ketika mendengarnya.

"Hmm," kepala pirang itu mengangguk lesu. "Tapi tidak apa-apa karena sekarang aku punya Papa. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menjadi pengganti ibu untukku," ucapan manis itu disertai pelukan erat dari Naruto.

Sasuke sukses membeku. Napas hangat pemuda pirang itu menerpa perpotongan lehernya. Aroma citrus menyegarkan segera memenuhi indera penciuman Sasuke yang tajam.

"Aku menyayangimu Papa," bisiknya kemudian. Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil mengecup leher Sasuke yang beraroma mint. Namun tak lama senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian yang licik. "Beruntungnya kau bukan Papa kandungku."

Meski pelan Sasuke dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia sontak langsung menoleh dan mendapati pemuda blonde itu tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya ampun, aku hanya bercanda. Seharusnya kau melihat wajah kagetmu itu tadi Papa."

"Huh?"

"Apa Papa menganggap ucapanku tadi serius?"

"A-Aku…."

"Sudahlah, aku akan menunggu sarapan buatanmu itu bersama Daddy di ruang makan."

Bocah berumur 16 tahun itu melangkah memunggunginya. Walau berkata itu hanyalah candaan, entah mengapa hati terdalam Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Sifat Naruto yang suka berubah-ubah itu cukup membingungkan untuk Sasuke.

 **…**

"Apakah harus mendadak seperti ini?"

Minato mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke. Melihat lelaki yang baru dinikahinya sebulan ini merengut, mau tak mau membuat ia tersenyum sangat lebar. "Ya, aku tak punya pilihan lain, Darl," ia berdiri dari sofa setelah selesai memakai sepatu pantofel miliknya yang terlihat mengkilap. Pagi tadi Sasuke yang menyemir sepatunya hingga kinclong. Minato jadi semakin mencintai lelaki raven yang serba bisa itu. "Kenapa? Kau takut merindukanku?"

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu bertanya. Kau tahu jawabannya," deliknya galak. Tapi Sasuke tak mengelak ketika pria berambut kuning itu melingkarkan dua tangan kekarnya yang berwarna kecokelatan di pinggang ramping miliknya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku bertanya hanya ingin mendengar jawaban langsung darimu."

Kepala Sasuke dikecup, aroma wewangian dari rambutnya dihirup.

"Lalu kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Lusa, mungkin, atau bisa juga diundur keesokan harinya lagi."

"Kenapa sangat lama?"

Suara kekehan jernih Minato mengudara. Bibirnya lekas menangkap bibir Sasuke yang hendak berbicara. Melumatnya dengan singkat. "Ada apa denganmu? Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah merengek seperti ini."

"Aku tidak merengek. Hanya saja, aku merasa bingung harus melakukan apa saat kau tidak ada."

"Kau bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto. Atau kalau kau mau kau bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan, bermain game, atau apapun yang sekiranya bisa membunuh kebosananmu saat aku tak ada di rumah."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, memberi kesempatan bagi Minato untuk mengecupi leher putihnya yang jenjang. "Kau pikir Naruto mau melakukan semua itu bersamaku?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi… kau tahu sendiri aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya. Terkadang Naruto memang ceria dan mudah untuk didekati, tapi terkadang dia juga sangat pendiam sekali."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencari tahunya sendiri? Apa yang dia pikirkan, apa yang dia rasakan, dan apa yang sedang membebaninya. Jadilah orangtua yang baik untuknya. Naruto itu adalah puteraku, jadi secara tidak langsung sekarang dia juga menjadi puteramu."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi… kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengambil peran itu? Aku hanyalah orangtua tirinya, bukan orangtua kandung sepertimu."

"Sasuke…," Minato membalik tubuh Sasuke agar berhadapan dengannya. Ia menghela napas sebelum menyunggingkan senyun tipis. "Jika bisa sudah kulakukan itu dari dulu. Selepas kepergian ibunya dia jadi sedikit agak pendiam, meskipun terkadang dia ceria seperti perkataanmu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mendekatinya lebih dari yang biasa kulakukan."

"Kalau kau saja tidak bisa, lalu apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

"Aku percaya kau bisa, karena sepertinya Naruto begitu menyukai Papa barunya ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah aneh jika Naruto langsung menerimamu sebagai pengganti ibunya dan juga dia langsung memanggilmu Papa begitu saja. Bahkan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, ada banyak sekali wanita yang berusaha mendekatiku tapi Naruto selalu bersikap dingin kepada mereka."

"Itu karena kau tidak memilih mereka dan lebih memilihku. Kurasa Naruto hanya akan mengakui pilihanmu saja."

"Yah, mungkin juga," Minato kembali mendekap pinggul Sasuke, sementara bibirnya memberi lumatan panjang pada sepasang daging sintal milik istri prianya. Lumatan-lumatan itu menuai suara desahan dari mulut Sasuke, setelahnya Minato langsung menyudahi hal itu dengan mengecup sudut bibir Sasuke. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Baik-baiklah di rumah bersama Naruto."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah dan membiarkan Minato memeluk tubuhnya sekali lagi sebelum berangkat menuju bandara.

 **…**

Sasuke sedang berada di dapur pada saat itu. Saat ia mendengar suara cakap-cakap yang berasal dari kamar Naruto. Seingatnya, Naruto tidak pernah membawa temannya ke rumah. Dia juga tidak pernah menceritakan apapun mengenai teman-teman di sekolahnya, ataupun memberitahukan siapa-siapa saja yang sedang menjalani hubungan dekat terhadap dirinya. Karena itu, Sasuke jadi bingung saat mendengar dua suara berbeda yang nampak mendominasi ruang kamar Naruto yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Naruto…," Sasuke mencoba memanggil. Ia mengetuk pintu lalu menunggu.

Berselang beberapa detik, dahan pintu bergerak dengan sesosok remaja pirang yang perlahan menyembul dari dalam kamar. "Ya, Papa?"

"Apa kau sedang kedatangan tamu? Papa dengar tadi ada suara orang lain selain dirimu."

Naruto tak langsung menjawab, ia justru menautkan alis-alis di keningnya, kemudian dia tertawa. "Papa pasti salah dengar. Suara yang Papa maksud mungkin suara televisi. Aku sedang menonton, Papa, dan acaranya sangat bagus."

"Begitukah?" Sasuke masih terlihat sangsi dengan penjelasan itu. Bahkan ketika Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar memperlihatkan sebuah benda elektronik persegi yang menampilkan gambar bergerak 3 Dimensi, Sasuke tetap merasa ragu. Pasalnya ia begitu yakin jika itu bukanlah suara yang dihasilkan oleh televisi.

"Apa, Papa, berpikir aku memasukkan seorang gadis ke kamar lalu kami bercinta?"

Rasa panas menjalari kedua pipi Sasuke. Ucapan anak tirinya ini benar-benar terdengar sangat vulgar. "Ti-tidak… Bukan begitu… Maksudku, jika memang ada temanmu yang berkunjung, mungkin Papa bisa membuatkan kalian sesuatu."

Air muka Naruto berubah drastis. Sedrastis suhu ruangan yang menguar dari dalam kamar Naruto. "Papa tidak perlu repot, karena hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku tidak punya teman, Papa," suaranya mengecil, begitu juga dengan pupil matanya. Naruto tampak sangat menyedihkan di mata Sasuke.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Bahkan semua orang di kelasku menjauh ketika aku berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka. Aku berpikir… mungkin saja aku ini aneh, atau mungkin aku sangat buruk rupa di mata mereka, Papa."

Sasuke mendadak iba. Ia tak pernah tahu jika putra tirinya mengalami kesulitan untuk bergaul. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Minato sebelum ia pergi ke luar kota memang benar adanya. Dan mungkin juga hal ini dipicu atas kematian istri Minato terdahulu yang membuat Naruto menjadi anak yang kesulitan untuk bersosialisasi. Perasaan Sasuke seperti terpukul, anak itu kehilangan kepercayaan diri semenjak ditinggal mati ibu kandungnya, dan dia juga pasti kesulitan mengatakan seluruh keluh kesah di hatinya pada sang ayah yang selalu sibuk bekerja.

"Mereka pasti bodoh," gumam Sasuke spontan. Meskipun suaranya tipis, tapi Naruto dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Kau tidaklah seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan," Naruto tertegun. Usapan lembut yang menyentuh puncak kepalanya benar-benar menentramkan. "Seharusnya mereka berlomba-lomba untuk mendekatimu. Kau tampan, gagah, dan senyummu juga indah," gerakan mengusap yang sedang Sasuke lakukan lamat-lamat turun ke pipi, hingga menyebabkan wajah Naruto bersemu walau tidak terlalu kentara di kulit tannya. "Coba lihatlah dirimu di cermin. Apa kau pikir ucapan Papa benar? Atau hanya mengada-ada?" segaris senyum mewarnai wajah rupawan pria raven itu. Dan dengan penyempurnaan kalimat sanjungannya, Sasuke menekankan jari telunjuk miliknya di dada Naruto yang bidang. Anak itu pasti sering mengikuti pelajaran olahraga dan sangat rajin merawat tubuhnya. Diam-diam Sasuke merasa iri walau hanya merutuk di dalam hati. "Kau hanya perlu percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

"Menurut, Papa… Aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja. Why not?"

Pelan-pelan rona wajah Naruto berubah. Jadi lebih cerah dan sedikit berwarna. "Terima kasih, Papa!" dan dengan itu ia menerjang tubuh tinggi Papanya. Harum mint yang bercampur dengan vanila segera merasuki indera penciuman Naruto. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja berdebar.

"Mulai sekarang kau boleh bercerita apa saja kepadaku. Anggap saja aku ini teman curhatmu," bisik Sasuke seraya mengusap punggung tegap Naruto yang terbalut pakaian rumahan. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum ketika merasakan anggukan si kuning dari balik bahunya, dan Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang seketika membuat dirinya tersentak kaku. Ia tanpa sadar mencium pipi anak tirinya. Sampai menyebabkan wajah sewarna tan itu memerah hingga ke telinga.

"P-Papa?"

"Uh, maaf. Mungkin aku terbawa suasana."

Mendengarnya Naruto mendadak tertawa salah tingkah. Anak itu kemudian pamit memasuki kamarnya dalam sekali gerakan cepat. Dia pasti malu, atau mungkin marah?

Di tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke hanya menggaruk kepalanya agak canggung. Inikah yang dirasakan para orangtua ketika berhasil memenangkan hati anaknya?

Dan keesokan harinya, Naruto bersikap tak biasa. Dia sangat ceria. Dia bahkan menyapa Sasuke seolah-olah mereka terbiasa melakukannya. Bagi Sasuke hal itu merupakan suatu kemajuan yang pesat, tapi tetap saja di dasar hati terdalamnya ia merasa aneh ketika Naruto memeluk atau hendak menyalami tangannya, sebagaimana perlakuan anak terhadap orangtua pada umumnya. Tapi sekali lagi Sasuke segera menepis perasaan itu dan menganggapnya sebagai hal terkonyol yang pernah ia pikirkan selama ia hidup.

 **…**

Tumpukan piring-piring kotor, beserta peralatan memasak yang menunggu di dalam bak pencucian tengah memanggil-manggil Sasuke dari kejauhan. Pria itu memang tidak menyukai adanya sesuatu yang kotor, dan ia juga tipikal orang yang tidak suka menunda suatu pekerjaan. Meskipun di rumah sebesar ini seharusnya ada pembantu, Sasuke tidak merengek pada Minato untuk mempekerjaan beberapa. Ia lebih suka mengurus rumah tangganya sendiri, karena ia terbiasa melakukan semua hal secara mandiri. Dulu memang ada beberapa pembantu yang dipekerjakan oleh Minato, namun setelah kepulangan Naruto dari Amerika, entah mengapa semua pegawai yang bekerja di rumah ini langsung diberhentikan. Ketika Sasuke menanyakan hal itu padanya, Minato hanya tersenyum lalu berkata kalau Naruto tidak terlalu suka tinggal bersama orang-orang asing dalam satu atap yang sama. Pengecualian untuk Sasuke, mungkin.

Selain itu, seingat Sasuke, dulu Minato pernah mengungkit soal pelayan pribadi Naruto selama anak itu tinggal di Amerika. Kalau tidak salah ingat, namanya, Hatake Kakashi. Dan sepertinya semenjak dia pulang ke Jepang, pelayan itu juga turut diberhentikan seperti halnya para pekerja terdahulu di rumah ini.

Rasanya memang aneh. Sasuke ingin menanyakan kejelasan mengenai hal itu, tapi sepertinya itu tidaklah penting. Toh, ia juga masih bisa mengurusi semuanya seorang diri.

Sedang asyik melamun sambil mencuci buih yang memenuhi semua perabotan dalam bak wastafle, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh sebentuk tangan lebar berwarna kecokelatan yang tiba-tiba menutup kedua retina matanya erat-erat. Spontan ia meletakkan piring dalam genggamannya sedikit keras, menimbulkan suara benturan yang cukup nyaring, tetapi tidak sampai membuat piring itu pecah.

"Siapa?" Sasuke meraba-raba lengan itu. Niatnya ia ingin menarik telapak tangan yang begitu kokoh menutupi indera pengelihatannya. "Jangan bercanda, lepaskan aku… Minato. Ini kau kan?"

Terdengar hembusan napas kecewa dari seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Tak lama kemudian orang itu melepaskan pandangan Sasuke dan membiarkan lelaki raven itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Sudah kuduga ini memang kau, Minato."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku hafal bentuk tanganmu, dan juga aroma parfummu."

Minato langsung tergelak. Ia mengacak-acak poni rambut Sasuke kemudian mencium bibirnya.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Baru saja. Tadinya aku mau membuat kejutan tapi yang terlintas justru ide jahil seperti tadi. Kupikir kau tidak akan bisa menebakku, namun ternyata aku salah."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tergelak. Tidak selepas Minato memang, karena tawa Sasuke justru terlihat sangat elegan. "Sejak kapan kau bertingkah seperti Naruto?" gelengan kepala mengiringi getaran samar yang ada di kedua bahu Sasuke.

Minato mengerucutkan bibir. Menangkap pinggul Sasuke yang cukup ramping dan pas dalam kungkungan lengannya. Ia meletakkan dagu di atas pundak kiri Sasuke, kemudian menghirup aroma tubuhnya dari perpotongan leher. "Berapa lama aku pergi? Kenapa rasanya aku sangat rindu pada istri priaku ini."

Dorongan kuat menyentak kepala Minato hingga membuatnya kembali merengut, tapi kali ini ia hampir melonjak kesenangan ketika Sasuke yang balas merengkuhnya sambil menjatuhkan lumatan intens terhadap mulutnya yang terbuka.

Tentu saja, Minato tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia begitu merindukan Sasuke, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa menahan buncahan libido yang kini membuat pertarungan lidah keduanya semakin memanas.

Mereka terlalu terbuai pada kebutuhan biologis yang tidak terpenuhi selama beberapa hari, tanpa menyadari adanya sepasang mata biru lain —selain milik Minato, yang sedang memperhatikan keitiman keduanya dengan ekspresi dingin yang dipenuhi oleh kebencian.

 **…**

 _'Brak!'_

Tak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kali ini Sasuke merasa tidurnya cukup terganggu. Entah mengapa suara-suara berisik yang samar-samar mengusiknya terdengar kian jelas. Sasuke memaksa dua matanya terbuka, walau sesekali ia menguap karena tak tahan oleh rasa kantuk yang mendera dua kelopak matanya.

"Mmm, Minato?" ia meraba sisi lain ranjangnya. Kosong. Tak ada sosok Minato yang sebelumnya tengah berbaring disana. Sasuke merotasikan mata. Masih kosong. Hanya ada beberapa perabot mahal yang menghiasi kamar luas itu. "Minato?" ia memanggil lagi. Kali ini Sasuke memaksa tubuhnya bangkit dari kasur, lalu menyibak selimutnya.

Biasanya Minato tak pernah seperti ini. Kalaupun Sasuke memanggil, beberapa detik kemudian lelaki itu pasti sudah menyahuti panggilannya sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.

 _'Bugh! Brak!'_

Suara-suara berisik itu kembali mengusik ketenangan Sasuke. Ia jadi curiga, jangan-jangan ada maling di dalam rumahnya. Kalau memang benar, ia harus segera bangun dan mengecek keadaan sebelum bertambah buruk.

Menuruti insting terdalamnya, Sasuke beranjak dari kasur menuju suara berisik itu berasal. Rupanya suara-suara itu terdengar dari lantai dua. Sasuke tentunya menjadi semakin khawatir mengingat ada Naruto yang tertidur di lantai itu. Tapi, pikirannya mengenai maling ternyata salah besar. Yang ada hanya Naruto yang terdorong menubruk lantai, dan Minato yang baru saja menamparnya dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Aku… tidak bisa."

Jawaban serak Naruto barusan, semakin menyulut kemarahan Minato yang meluap-luap. Ayah satu anak itu kembali mengangkat tangannya, berniat ingin menampar wajah Naruto untuk kedua kalinya, tetapi Sasuke dengan sangat sigap menangkis ayunan telapak tangan Minato, kemudian berlutut mendekap tubuh gemetar Naruto di lantai.

"Apa-apaan kau, Minato?!"

"Jangan membelanya Sasuke. Anak itu sudah keterlaluan. Dia pantas dihukum!"

Di luar dugaan Minato ternyata sangat murka sampai ikut membentak Sasuke yang notabene-nya adalah istri kedua lelaki itu. Padahal Sasuke hanya ingin menyadarkan Minato, bahwa kekerasan terhadap anak adalah suatu pelanggaran besar bagi orang tua. Karena mendidik anak tidak efisien jika menggunakan kekerasan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke menatapnya kecewa. Minato yang ia kenal tidak mungkin seperti ini. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sekasar ini pada Naruto. Sesalah apapun seorang anak, kau tidak berhak untuk memukulnya," ucapnya lagi.

Tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan Minato, Sasuke segera membawa masuk Naruto ke dalam kamarnya. Ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan tubuh yang berada di dekapannya ini gemetar. Belum lagi raut wajah Naruto yang pucat pasi, serta terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Sasuke! Jangan membelanya, anak itu sudah gila! Dia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya!"

Perkataan kasar Minato diputus oleh sebuah bantingan pintu yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Naruto tak pantas mendengarnya, karena anak itu tidak bersalah.

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan Daddymu," bisik Sasuke lembut. Tangannya yang hangat mengusap kedua sisi wajah Naruto yang basah oleh airmata.

"Aku takut, Papa."

"Ssstt," ia menenangkan ketakutan Naruto. Menariknya lagi ke dalam dekapannya, lalu mengusap lembut punggung sang anak.

"Sejak dulu… Daddy selalu memukulku tanpa sebab. Setelah kepergian Ibu, beliau jadi sering marah-marah. Kalau aku membantah sedikit saja, beliau akan langsung menghukumku dengan kejam. Sebelum aku dikirim ke luar Negeri, Daddy sering mencekokiku obat tidur. Kalau aku menolaknya, lagi-lagi aku akan dihukum. Daddy sangat suka memukuliku. Tapi kupikir itu hanya dulu. Kupikir Daddyku sudah berubah, tapi ternyata aku salah."

"Ssstt, tenanglah. Papa ada disini bersamamu," Sasuke berusaha menenangkan tangis Naruto yang pecah. Anak itu pasti terguncang oleh perlakuan kasar orangtuanya. Yang tak habis pikir di otak Sasuke, kenapa Minato bisa berbuat hal sekejam itu? Apakah kematian Kushina sempat membuatnya depresi hingga kehilangan akal?

"Terkadang Daddy bersikap sangat normal dan baik, tapi saat sedang kambuh, Daddy bisa menjadi sangat jahat dan menyeramkan. Aku takut pada Daddy yang seperti itu. Aku tidak mau tinggal disini lagi, Papa."

Sasuke kian merasa prihatin. Naruto bisa terkena depresi jika terus-menerus mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari ayahnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu secepatnya, tapi apa?

Sembari berpikir, Sasuke menarik Naruto yang masih gemetar ketakutan ke atas kasur. Ia juga turut berbaring di sebelah sang anak, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selembar selimut tebal.

"Papa akan tetap disini bersamaku kan?" Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke sambil meneteskan airmata di wajah pucatnya.

"Tentu saja Papa akan disini bersamamu. Jangan khawatir, dan cepatlah tidur," jelas Sasuke. Ia mengusap rambut pirang Naruto dan mendapati anak itu tersenyum lega sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Tak lama sepasang mata saphire Naruto terpejam, dan napasnya terhembus sangat normal.

Setelah memastikan Naruto sudah jatuh terlelap, barulah Sasuke ikut memejamkan mata mengikuti jejak sang anak ke alam mimpi.

 **…**

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke lagi-lagi terbangun merasakan kekosongan di samping tubuhnya. Naruto tidak ada. Tadinya Sasuke berpikir mungkin saja Naruto sudah berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, tapi… ketika melongok ke arah jam di dinding, waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul 5 dini hari. Lalu kemana anak itu pergi?

Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar mandi, bisa saja Naruto terbangun karena ingin pipis, tapi rupanya tetap nihil. Lantai kamar mandi bahkan kering tidak ada bekas tetesan air sama sekali.

"Naruto?" ia mulai memanggil. Sasuke berjalan ke luar kamar, memandangi suasana rumah yang masih gelap gulita meskipun sudah memasuki zona subuh. Ia menekan sakelar lampu, menyalakan lampu ruangan satu persatu.

Terdengar suara erangan, cukup samar, hingga Sasuke harus menajamkan telinganya sendiri untuk bisa memastikan asal dari suara tersebut terdengar. Ia melangkah cepat-cepat —tanpa alas kaki yang menimbulkan suara berisik.

"Telan! Telan!"

Firasat Sasuke berkata buruk, ia mendengar suara Minato dari dalam gudang, dan Sasuke juga bisa mendengar suara lain yang seperti tengah teredam sesuatu. Cepat-cepat ia mendorong pintu itu, lalu seketika matanya terbelalak. Di dalam sana memang benar ada Minato, dan juga Naruto yang tengah terpasung dengan kedua tangan dirantai, sementara mulut pemuda malang itu sedang dijejali beberapa butir obat —entah apa, oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Sa —Sasuke?" Minato nampak gugup seperti seorang tersangka yang terpergok melakukan aksi kejahatan, dan itu memang benar adanya. Minato sedang melakukan kejahatan terhadap putera kandungnya sendiri. Dan Sasuke tak pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya. "Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke."

"Tidak, Minato. Hal ini cukup membuktikan padaku, bahwa kau memang orangtua yang buruk bagi Naruto."

"Kau salah paham, Sayang," niat hati ingin meyakinkan sembari meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke, namun lelaki raven itu justru menghindar dan lebih memilih menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau terluka? Dimana yang sakit? Tenang saja, Papa akan segera membebaskanmu, Sayang."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, wajahnya yang tampan dihiasi linangan airmata. Anak itu begitu ketakutan, hingga menatap sosok ayahnya saja ia sudah gemetaran.

"Brengsek! Kubunuh kau!" teriak Minato tiba-tiba yang lantas segera mendorong punggung Sasuke sampai lelaki itu terjerembab, dan menginjak tangan Naruto yang hendak menyentuh ujung pakaian Sasuke. "Sekali saja kau menyentuh Sasuke, maka aku akan segera mengantarmu ke neraka, anak durhaka!"

"Minato!" tak tahan dengan kelakukan kasar lelaki itu, Sasuke memberinya pelototan tajam dan segera meraup tubuh Naruto ke dalam dekapannya.

"Menjauh darinya Sasuke," titah lelaki berambut kuning itu menggunakan suara dalamnya yang berat.

"Tidak, justru kaulah yang harusnya kami jauhi. Aku akan membawa Naruto. Kau tidak akan bisa lagi melukai atau bahkan menyakitinya seperti ini."

"Pa —Papa..."

"Tenang, Sayang. Kita akan meninggalkan rumah ini. Ayahmu sudah keterlaluan."

"Sasuke!" Minato berteriak semakin keras. Urat-urat wajah dan lehernya menonjol, memperlihatkan kemarahannya yang begitu dahsyat. Beberapa tahun mengenal dan menyelami kehidupan lelaki duda beranak satu itu, Sasuke tak pernah melihat Minato yang seperti ini. Ternyata di balik sifat hangat dan lembutnya, tersimpan jiwa psycopath di diri lelaki pirang itu. "Jangan menyentuhnya, Sasuke."

Ultimatum Minato diabaikan begitu saja, seolah Sasuke tak mendengar atau melihat sosoknya di ruangan ini. Sasuke masih berusaha menenangkan Naruto beserta melepaskannya dari jerat rantai dan juga belenggu kayu pasungan.

"Sasuke!" cengkraman kuat yang diberikan Minato terhadap lengannya begitu kasar dan menyakitkan. Sasuke tak menyangka kalau lelaki yang baru beberapa minggu lalu ia nikahi ternyata juga sanggup menyakitinya seperti ini. "Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini."

Ringisan dari mulut Sasuke tak juga menyurutkan emosi lelaki itu. Minato dengan kalap menarik lengan Sasuke menjauhi Naruto dan semakin menariknya keluar dari ruangan.

"Papa!" Naruto tampak ketakutan, hingga berkali-kali ia memanggil nama Papanya yang sedang berjuang melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Minato.

"Minato, lepaskan aku!"

"Kau diam disini. Aku akan sangat marah padamu jika berani mendekati Naruto lagi, Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau menyiksa puteramu sendiri?" tanyanya tak habis pikir, sebelum Sasuke mengaduh karena bokongnya membentur permukaan kasur dengan kasar. Minato baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti... Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, setelah aku menangani Naruto."

Dengan itu Minato meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kamar. Sasuke cemas, ia takut Minato melakukan kekerasan lagi terhadap Naruto. Selain itu ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki yang dicintainya mendadak berubah sekasar ini. Sasuke bermaksud menyusul Minato, tetapi pintu kamarnya ternyata dikunci dari luar. Dengan panik, ia hanya mampu menggedor pintu sembari menyerukan nama Minato.

 **...**

"Dimana Naruto? Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan padanya? Jawab!"

Tepat ketika Minato membuka pintu kamarnya, Sasuke lekas menyambut kedatangan sang suami dengan pertanyaan menggebu. Matanya berkali-kali melirik cemas pada lorong yang berada di belakang punggung Minato. Berharap, jika putera tirinya tidak mengalami kekerasan fisik atau bahkan terbunuh di tangan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Tenang, Sayang... Naruto aman..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Minato mengulum senyum lembut sembari menarik tubuh sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Meski Sasuke memberontak, Minato tetap mendekapnya dan sesekali menciumi puncak kepala sang raven.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?"

Anggukan kelewat cepat diberikan oleh Sasuke. Selain khawatir, ia juga tak mengerti dengan perubahan singkat yang terjadi pada diri suaminya.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku," ujar Minato. Lelaki itu merangkul bahu Sasuke dan membawanya menuju kamar Naruto.

Ketika sampai, Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto tampak tertidur dengan nyaman, dan wajahnya juga terlihat nyenyak. Sasuke tak mengerti. Bukankah sebelum ini ia mendapati Naruto tengah dipasung dan dijejali obat... oh apakah Minato memberinya obat tidur? Tapi untuk apa?

"Aku memang memberinya obat tidur sekaligus obat penenang," seolah mengerti dengan ekspresi bingung Sasuke, Minato menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang terangkum dalam otak istrinya. Ia lalu mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang, mengusap sayang puncak kepala Naruto, sementara sepasang mata birunya yang ia wariskan terhadap sang putera terlihat begitu hangat dan dipenuhi akan kasih sayang. Dan jangan lupakan sorot penyesalan yang sempat tertangkap oleh mata Sasuke yang lumayan jeli. "Alasan mengapa aku mengirim Naruto ke Amerika selama bertahun-tahun, karena dia mengalami serangan depresi. Sejak ditinggal mati ibunya, Naruto berubah pendiam dan sering kali bertindak di luar kesadarannya. Kau tahu, dia pernah membunuh anjing peliharaannya sendiri dengan cara yang cukup kejam. Naruto juga pernah melukai teman sekelasnya sewaktu di Sekolah Dasar dengan pensil, dia menusuk tangan temannya hanya karena ia mengejek Naruto aneh."

Jeda. Sasuke melihat Minato menghela napas lalu mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Setelah itu cerita yang mengalun dari bibir lelaki beranak satu itu kembali terdengar.

"Naruto memang aneh. Selain penyendiri, dia suka tertawa dan berbicara sendiri."

Sasuke tersentak, ia mendadak teringat kejadian saat ia mengetuk kamar Naruto karena mendengar adanya suara percakapan. Tapi Naruto membantahnya dengan mengatakan bahwa itu suara televisi, padahal Sasuke sangat yakin bahwa salah satu suara yang didengarnya juga ada suara Naruto. Apa anak itu memiliki beberapa jenis suara dalam tenggorokannya?

"Aku tak ingin dia terlalu lama terjebak oleh keanehannya, maka dari itu aku mengirimnya ke Amerika untuk menjalani pengobatan kejiwaan disana. Kupikir setelah kepulangannya waktu itu, Naruto sudah benar-benar sembuh, tapi ternyata tidak."

Penjelasan itu memang masuk akal, tapi Sasuke masih merasa adanya kejanggalan dari sikap yang diberikan Minato pada Naruto. "Tapi kenapa kau memukulinya saat—"

"Itu," selanya. Minato membuang napas lelah seraya memandang tepat iris kelam Sasuke. "Pada malam hari itu, aku mendengar Naruto berteriak saat hendak mengambil segelas air di dapur. Aku menghampirinya lalu bertanya padanya, tapi jawaban anak itu justru membuatku emosi lalu menamparnya."

"Apa... apa yang dijawab oleh Naruto?"

" _Sasuke itu milikku, Dasar Pak Tua! Aku akan merebutnya darimu!"_

Sasuke sontak menutup mulutnya ketika Minato memperagakan ucapan Naruto dengan sangat detail.

"Dia memiliki kecenderungan, bahwa semua yang dia sukai harus menjadi miliknya. Mungkin ada sesuatu di dalam dirimu yang membuat Naruto sangat menginginkannya. Naruto terlihat marah saat memergokiku menciummu di dapur sore itu. Dan aku tidak pernah menduga kalau dia akan mengamuk sehebat itu."

"La —Lalu... kau juga menendangnya," suara Sasuke seperti mencicit. Penjelasan Minato terlalu mengejutkan untuk jantungnya.

"Dia berniat melukaimu, Sasuke. Aku bersumpah melihat tangannya yang ingin mengambil kayu di gudang itu. Karena itu aku mendorongmu lalu menginjak tangannya. Sebelum itupun, dia tiba-tiba mendatangi kamarku, dan ingin memukul kepalaku dengan vas bunga, karena itu jugalah aku memasungnya di gudang, aku tak mungkin membawanya ke kamar dimana saat itu kau sedang tertidur nyenyak. Dan ya, aku menjejali mulutnya dengan beberapa butir obat tidur sekaligus obat penenang, tapi kau keburu datang, dan salah paham terhadapku."

Sekarang terjawab sudah semua keanehan yang sempat dipikirkan Sasuke seputar sikap suaminya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena sempat menuduh Minato dan mengatainya sebagai ayah yang buruk.

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin aku memang telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah. Aku berencana mengirim Naruto ke Amerika kembali untuk melanjutkan pengobatannya disana."

Perhatian Sasuke berpaling pada sosok Naruto yang tertidur nyenyak. Ada rasa sesak yang menggerogoti hatinya ketika membayangkan Naruto akan terasingkan dari keluarganya sendiri.

"Tenang saja... kita bisa menjenguknya kapanpun saat merindukannya nanti."

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk pasrah. Lalu mengikuti jejak Minato dengan duduk di tepian kasur sembari mengusap bahunya yang bergetar. Ia tahu, Minato pasti terpukul mendapati keadaan puteranya yang tak kunjung membaik.

 **...**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa sudah seminggu Naruto dikirim kembali ke Amerika. Kediaman Namikaze terasa sunyi, terlebih untuk Sasuke. Ia yang sudah mulai terbiasa mendengar celotehan pemuda pirang itu mendadak merasa sangat kehilangan. Naruto begitu muda, ia masih belia, tapi harus mengalami gangguan kejiwaan yang lumayan parah. Seandainya Sasuke datang ke rumah ini sedikit lebih cepat, mungkin ia bisa menolong Naruto keluar dari perasaan sedih dan depresi karena kehilangan sosok ibunya yang telah lama tiada. Tetapi... bukankah itu artinya dia masih sangat remaja? Sasuke terkekeh tanpa sadar, lalu berpaling pada suatu lorong yang menghubungkan rumah ini dengan pintu utama. Bunyi bel baru saja menyentak lamunannya yang cukup panjang.

"Sebentar..." sahut Sasuke pada si penamu. Jarang-jarang ada tamu yang berkunjung ke rumah ini. Tapi mungkin saja itu kerabatnya, atau bisa jadi itu Minato yang memutuskan pulang lebih awal untuk menemani kesendiriannya di rumah sebesar dan seluas ini.

"Ya, si—"

'Buak!'

Hal terakhir yang Sasuke lihat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang adalah, sejumput rambut kuning yang menyembul dari dalam topi baseball si penamu, beserta mata biru yang cukup familiar dalam ingatannya.

Lelaki yang memakai sweeter berwarna biru itu lekas menangkap tubuh pingsan Sasuke. Ia mengusap leher porselen sang raven yang kini dihiasi ruam kebiruan hasil pukulan benda padat yang ia layangkan barusan. Tak lama ia lekas membopong Sasuke pergi sembari tertawa serak penuh arti.

 **...**

 **Epilog**

Wanita dengan surai pirang panjangnya yang menjuntai di kedua bahu nampak memukul keras permukaan mejanya dengan geram. Mata sewarna caramel, dengan bulu-bulu mata yang lentik, mendelik sangar seorang lelaki bermasker dengan surai perak cepaknya yang ditata jabrik.

"Lalu, anak itu sekarang menghilang dari pengawasanmu? Bodoh!" sentaknya benar-benar murka. Dengan cepat ia meraih telepon tanpa kabel, kemudian menekan nomor tujuan dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik nan lihai.

Bunyi sambungan mengalun selama beberapa detik, sebelum suara seorang lelaki menyahut dari sebrang sana.

"Yamato, apa kau masih mengawasi Minato di ruang kerjanya?"

"..."

"Bagus. Terus awasi, jangan sampai ia tahu kalau puteranya berhasil kabur dari pengawasan Kakashi."

"..."

"Coba selidiki rumahnya. Aku takut, Naruto menemui Sasuke dan melakukan sesuatu pada lelaki malang itu."

"..."

"Ya, dan jangan lupa mengingatkan Minato untuk terus meminum obatnya secara rutin."

Telepon ditutup. Wanita itu segera menghempaskan dirinya di kursi kerja. Jari-jemari lentik itu mulai menekan pertemuan alisnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. "Seharusnya aku juga mengirim Minato untuk menjalani pengobatan. Dialah yang pertama mengalami depresi setelah ditinggal mati oleh menantuku. Cucuku yang malang itu hanya korban dari kegilaan Ayahnya. Sementara lelaki itu sendiri tidak sadar, bahwa dirinya juga sama gilanya dengan Naruto."

"Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya, Tsunade-sama?"

"Telepon pihak rumah sakit jiwa sekarang juga, dan daftarkan nama Minato, sebelum lelaki itu mengamuk karena mendengar anaknya kabur dari pengawasanmu."

"Baik, Tsunade-sama."

"Kuharap, tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa Sasuke. Seandainya aku lebih dulu turun tangan menangani Minato, Sasuke tidak akan mungkin terseret dalam masalah ini."

 **Fin**

Notes : Nah loh, anak sama bapak ternyata sama-sama gila *Ditimpuk*


End file.
